


Not Alone

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Tetsu and Hugh spend Christmas Eve with Misono and Lily, with some meddling and mistletoe's this would be a christmas Misono wouldn't forget. Tetsono Christmas fic~





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So i saw a post on tumblr where someone basically said imagine Misono kicking Tetsu hard enough to make him bend down so he can kiss him. And then this happens. Hope you like some christmas tetsono fluff!!

Misono anxiously paced around the room, Tetsu and Hugh were coming over to spend Christmas with them, it was Misono's first Christmas with friends. The others he had spent mostly alone, with just Lily and the servants. Misono had prepared a golden watch for Tetsu, he had originally bought a ring for him but then he realized that would for sure give him the wrong idea, and that would be incredibly humiliating. 

He and Lily were putting up Christmas decorations around the house when the doorbell rang, Lily happily went over to the front gates and greeted them before bringing them into the main lounge room. Misono saw Tetsu and his face already heated up, it was going to be a long night. 

"G-Good evening Sendagaya" Misono awkwardly greeted 

"Yo shorty" Tetsu casually responded waving

"Don't call me Shorty you bastard!!!" Misono yelled attempting to be intimidating

Soon they had settled in, all four of them sat by the fireplace in cosy chairs and Misono couldn't help but let a small smile onto his face, the last Christmas was spent with just them, he was alone. It was different now, he knew it was different as Tetsu jokingly made fun of his height, asked how he was doing and casually made conversation with him. 

Misono really wanted to get closer to Tetsu, he didn’t know what had gotten into him. He slowly inched towards him. 

"S-Sendagaya! I am cold!"

"Oh. That sucks. Maybe we could light some more fire-" Tetsu tried to say but was blocked off Lily's passive aggressive smile that almost felt like a glare.   
"Tetsu, since you're sitting closest to him, you should warm him up" Lily said passive aggressively, Hugh was face palming. 

"o-oh…." Finally! Misono thought they were actually getting somewhere before he saw Tetsu taking off his jumper and giving it to Misono. 

Misono sighed. He decided to make the most of the situation and tried to get comfy in Tetsu's very very oversized jumper, and it wasn't the worst. It was actually very comfy, like a blanket. Even if he didn't get what he originally wanted, this was nice too. Eventually after some more relaxing they decided they needed to finish decorating the tree. 

Misono somehow walked around in the huge sweater, he didn't know why but Tetsu seemed to be looking away a lot. His cheeks were a bit red too, but Misono assumed it was from the heat. He was putting up various ornaments around the tree while Tetsu was stringing up the lights. Eventually all that was left was the tree. Misono was determined to put the star up himself, he would do it no matter what. 

He jumped up and down trying to reach the top, before he squeaked feeling his feet lift off the ground. He looked down to see Tetsu lifting him up and on to his shoulders, so Misono could reach the top. He blushed bright red before putting the star on the top, Tetsu smiled fondly up at Misono and Lily and Hugh proudly watched from a distance. 

"T-thanks… I guess" Misono said, before getting even more flustered as Tetsu still gave him a piggy back. 

"NOW PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD"

Tetsu laughed before letting Misono get down, Lily came over and told them

"Ah also we will be opening the presents now rather than in the morning since they will be going back to the inn tonight, so, shall we?" Lily said clapping his hands together 

Misono turned his head back to Tetsu to see if that was alright and saw Tetsu was handing him a wrapped present into his hands. Tetsu gave him a small warm smile and Misono opened the present curiously, or at least he tried to open it. 

"God damnit Sendagaya why do you wrap things so tight!" Misono said furiously trying to open the wrapping, 

Tetsu tilted his head in confusion, before snickering slightly when he realized Misono couldn't open it. 

"Here, I'll help you" Tetsu said in an affectionate voice, gently taking the present out of his hands and opening the first part for him and giving it back. 

Misono finished unwrapping it and saw what it was, it was an armband, purple and white similar to Mahiru's. Misono remembered when Mahiru excitedly talked about his armband, and how he got it from Sakuya and he remembered wishing he had someone like that, someone like a best friend who he could get things like that from. He would rather die than admit it but he was a little jealous. 

He could buy plenty of those himself, but something about the fact that he gave it to him, made it different. He could buy a hundred of the same and none of them would be the same as that one. Misono couldn't help the light blush dust his cheeks, and the corner of his lips curving into a smile. 

"Thanks… Sendagaya…" He said quietly, quickly putting it on and wearing it with pride. 

Next he got his and handed it to Tetsu, looking away slightly embarrassed, and internally begging he got the right one.

"W-well I mean Hugh said you needed a new watch, and I didn't know your size so I tried to estimate and, if you don't like it its fine I can take it back it was nothing" He stuttered out, 

Tetsu opened it and looked at it, in silence for what felt like hours he put his arms out and wrapped them around Misono for a short but sweet hug.   
"Thanks Shorty, I love it" he said letting him go, 

Misono watched him put it on happily and set the time to the right one, he felt that same warm feeling in his chest. 

"Ah Misono was looking everywhere to get you the perfect present! He originally got you-" Lily started but was cut off by Misono yelling "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD" and throwing the nearest book at his head. 

After some time passed Tetsu stood leaning against the door frame, looking back at the fire and Misono walked up and stood opposite him, it was a nice comfortable silence. Misono noticed Lily flying over in butterfly form, he glared at him hoping he didn't plan to land on his head. What happened was even more unexpected. Lily flew by them hanging up a mistletoe above their heads, Tetsu looked up and upon seeing it they both blushed. 

"Hey Misono. I like you" Tetsu said, as blunt as can be. 

Misono almost hyper ventilated, how could he say that with a straight face?! He decided it was now or never, he was going to kiss Tetsu. IF THE GUY WASN'T SO GOD DAMN TALL. He lifted his foot and kicked Tetsu in the shin as hard as he could, Tetsu grunted and leaned over in surprise. It was his time to strike. 

Misono grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, leaning forward and letting their lips touch. It was short and sweet but it felt like hours until they parted, breaking the kiss. He panted in exhaustion and saw Tetsu who looked blown away, he squeaked as he felt Tetsu picking him up. 

"So.. Is that a yes?" 

"Of course it’s a yes you bastard!" 

Misono was planning on throwing the ring out, but on second thought, maybe one day it might be useful.


End file.
